


soft ice

by Anonymous



Series: anon's mcyt stuff [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Ice Skating, No Beta, techno is an ice skater babeyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27780787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Distantly, he could hear the rink’s front door open, familiar footsteps approaching. Keeping his eyes closed, he listened as his dad sat down on the benches along the ice, knowing the way he had to be smiling while he watched his middle child enjoy himself.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: anon's mcyt stuff [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073708
Comments: 8
Kudos: 198
Collections: Anonymous





	soft ice

**Author's Note:**

> i failed a class and am having a bad time coping so here's a self indulgent thing lol 
> 
> i actually started this like the day before the yuri on ice ice adolescence announcement and i feel like i predicted something
> 
> anyways technos like 21ish here and wilburs off doing something with his music career and tommys idk at a sleepover with tubbo so its just tech and phil :)

Techno’s lips stretched into a smile as he stepped onto the ice. He took a deep breath of crisp, cold air before moving into his warm ups. He picked up speed, doing a few simple turns before launching himself into a salchow, grinning as he managed to sneak a fourth rotation in before landing perfectly. 

(He wasn’t practicing one of his routines, not yet. Now was just a time for him to relax. He was currently in a small lull between competitions, having landed home from Germany just the day before. Phil had immediately taken the gold medal from his hands and moved to hang it on the wall covered in Techno’s other achievements. His dad barely had a chance to ruffle his hair before the skater moved to his room to pass out for the next 12 hours.  
He’d left the house almost as soon as he woke up the next morning, slipping out to head to his home rink. Techno sighed happily as he fished out the key to the rink’s front doors, the owner having given him a copy a few years ago after he got tired of the pinkette constantly calling him to let him in. And so here he was, having a limited chance to skate for fun rather than constantly practicing until his legs were numb and aching.)

Techno moved into a camel spin, ponytail fluttering as his spin picked up speed. He pulled his arabesque leg to the front and bent his knee, transitioning to a sit spin. He moved to stand normally after a few more rotations, not bothering to keep his form proper as he went back to gliding along the ice. He closed his eyes, knowing exactly where he was on the rink. 

Techno didn’t do any fancy tricks, taking some time to just enjoy the peace of the empty rink, a soft sigh escaping him as he took a soft turn to avoid the wall he knew he was approaching. Distantly, he could hear the rink’s front door open, familiar footsteps approaching. Keeping his eyes closed, he listened as his dad sat down on the benches along the ice, knowing the way he had to be smiling while he watched his middle child enjoy himself. 

Grinning, Techno opened his eyes, determined to show off just a little bit. He moved from his smooth glide to essentially sprint across the ice, gaining speed quickly. He jumped into a double axel, landing only for a moment before performing another. He heard Phil clap, and he positioned himself to glide in front of only occupied bench, holding his arms out in a mock call for applause. Phil obliged him, his warm laugh joining the sound of the clapping. 

He knew that simply turning around quickly on the ice was enough to impress Phil - the older man almost immediately falling every time he tried to join his son on the ice - but Techno still felt the need to show off just a little bit. He stopped himself in front of his dad, returning the grin that was being shot at him.

“You really never take a break,” Phil sighed fondly. 

Techno let out a laugh. “This is my break.”

Phil’s smile was warm, clearly glad to have his son home for a change. Techno made a gesture for him to go grab a pair of rental skates for himself, and the man sighed and went to grab a pair, preparing for his bones to ache after likely falling many times. 

Phil wobbled onto the ice after putting his skates on, immediately almost slipping. Techno clapped as he watched the man manage to save himself before wiping out. Phil threw up a middle finger at him, laughing loudly. Techno snickered and began to skate circles around the wobbly man.

“What the fuck mate?” Phil said between wheezy laughs. He doubled over laughing, a small yell escaping his lips as he bent over too far and sent his feet slipping from under him. He let out a grunt at the impact against the ice, and Techno let out a loud wheeze. Phil found himself grinning at his son’s carefree laughter. 

Taking the hand offered to him, Phil stood up slowly, legs shaking. Techno’s shit-eating grin stared back at him, and Phil chuckled. Techno’s hand didn’t leave his, and his son gently pulled him along and the two started slowly gliding across the ice. Phil’s grin softened at the content look on Techno’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> i once again did not know how to end a thing


End file.
